Scout X Scout One-shot
by KuroiAna
Summary: During a match, both Scouts find themselves in a tussle, until of course seconds later they end up tangled in wires and ropes over a dark chasm.
1. Chapter 1

_**My first story hope you all like it!**_

* * *

REDScout stomped out of the REDspawn room with a frustrated growl. This was the third time in a row the enemy sniper had blown his brains out, and despite the last 30 seconds of the match nearing the end with their success, Scout could only think

about his broken pride and embarrassment. His thin soled feet padded quickly and silently on the old floor boards of the Sawmill, intent on getting some revenge before the match ended and a cease-fire was announced. As Scout raced through the light  
rain

and muddy clay he could hear the commotion of war from the center of Sawmill, the big building between two team spawns. And from previous encounters he knew exactly where that Sniper was. Giving a soft snort and chuckle, he rounded wide from the side  
/of the building, intent on surprising the Australian with a double barrel to his forehead. Lightning cracked over head, and the rain drops grew fatter. As Scout neared the entrance to the upper level of the tower adjacent to the Mill, he slowed to  
a creep,

and paused at the wide doorway. Scout checked his Force A' Nature to make sure it was loaded and in working order for a perfect shot, and peeked around the corner. Stairs rose away from him and around a corner, where a fenced balcony stood guard over  
/the control point building. He bit his lip. Just then, he heard shuffling coming from behind him. The BLUPyro was retreating from the Mill to recharge their flamethrower. Before he could be spotted, Scout ducked into the doorway, crouching on the  
other

side hoping a ball of fire wasn't going to chase after him. But fortunately nothing came.

 _ **"The match ends in 15 seconds!"**_ The Announcer screeched over the intercoms. Now was his chance. As soon as he began to sprint up the stairs, he heard a crack of wood against leather, and a split second later a baseball

hit him square on the back of his head. Scout let out a cry of pain and tumbled down the stairs in a daze.

"Heyey how do ya like that chucklenutz?" The voice teased from behind him. BLUScout stood in the doorway, his Sandman slung over his shoulder with a triumphant buck toothed grin. Scout stood up quickly, rubbing the growing bump on his skull.

"You bastahd!" He yelled, picking up his shotgun and stumbling towards his copy.

"Nice hustle slowpoke!" Blu responded, dancing on his toes. "Catch me if ya can!"

The two Scouts dashed out if the building, Red swaying a bit but managing to stay on his feet as he sprayed bullets in Blu's direction. As they rounded a corner towards the outer edge of the map Red managed to grab hold of Blu's bag, tackling him to the  
/ground.

"You think you're so good twinkle toes? Huh!?" Scout roared, sending a fist flying into his copy's face. Blu returned it with a knee into his gut as they wrestled across the wet mud in the storm.

 _ **"Attention! Match ends in 5, 4, 3, 2..."**_

You think you're better than me ya piece of shit?!" Red yelled, pushing Blu off of him with his palms and feet. Blu sent one more fist at him before falling away.

"I'll always be the bettah half!" He retorted, showing a bloody smile. Red growled and pushed off from a crouched position, knocking into Blu with his upper body. _ **"Victory!"**_

Instead of hitting ground post impact, darkness of a deep pit swallowed them. Old cables and ropes caught at their limbs as they quickly forgot about their tussle. Red grabbed for a hold in the ropes, and a loop caught his leg tight, causing him

to cry out. Blu grabbed hold of his duffle bag desperately as Red clung tightly on to whatever he could grasp at. But Blu's sudden weight on his bag caused the strap to rip, and reflexively Scout grabbed the other boys arm with his hand.

"Don't let go," Blu whimpered, and Scout knew the cannons had already gone off. Respawn was deactivated, and if either of them let go, they weren't coming back.

* * *

 _Thank you all for reading! Favorite follow and comment so I know to continue! Future chapters will contain smut!_


	2. Chapter 2

Scout clung tightly onto a rope with one hand and BLU with the other. He was belly up, appearing almost like a hammock with his left leg strangled in a constriction of dead cables. As far as he knew, it could be broken. Both boys heaved gasping breaths,  
/trying to calm their minds and figure a plan to get out. BLU couldn't help but panic, however, as he looked down to his legs dangling above darkness. He looked back up to his bloodied and bandaged hand gripped tightly by the boy in red.

"Why did... you save me..?" He managed to speak through a tight throat. REDScout looked down from measuring the distance between them and the top of the hole. His face had completely changed from challenging to slightly afraid.

"Because... uh" he stammered, obviously dumbfounded by his own actions. "Well I mean. I knew respawn was off, and when the fight is over the fight is over." Scout looked away, embarrassed. "Besides, if you really died, I'd have no one to shine over  
am

I right?" RED gave a light chuckle, looking back down at BLU. The copy was gaping, wide eyed.

"Th-thanks." He responded, and gave a little smile despite the hint of bragging in RED's voice. Suddenly his hand slipped. BLU tended, swinging his other hand up to claw at RED's arm. RED curled his arm.

"Come on, hurry climb up, we should both hold on these cables here," RED grunted as BLU frantically grasped onto his waist. The ropes on RED's leg tightened from the weight, making RED grit his teeth tightly.

"Yah leg, man, it's gonna break off if I climb up!" BLU whined, much to his own embarrassment.

"Nothing Doc can't fix, now hurry up before you fall! My arms gettin tired!" He responded roughly. BLU nodded and pulled himself up into his copy, straddling him to keep himself balanced. Looking up, more cables hung low, low enough that the boy could  
/probably pull some of his weight off of RED to ease his pain. RED couldn't help looking at his copy straddling his waist, arms up exposing his belly. He could feel his face grow red.

 _Why am I feeling this way?_ He thought, mentally slapping himself. If he got a stiff one now this day would go from bad to worse.

"Is that a little bettah on your leg?" BLU said. RED only nodded, not trusting his voice to not squeak. BLU looked back up. "I think they will be looking for us by now, we should yell for them." With one hand cupping his mouth he screamed, "Hey anybody  
/there? We're down here! Help! Doc? Solly? Hello!"

RED eyed his copy's stomach moving with his breath.

 _Why is this happening? At a moment like this! Somebody hurry up and help us!_

"Hey I think someone is coming!" BLU yelled down to him, breaking his train of thought from moving from his stomach to his crotch. Suddenly a couple heads poked down from the edge.

"Ah herr Scout! Are you ok?" One said, obviously the Medic by his thick German accent.

"Oy, ya little buggah! What do yah think you're doing down there with the other lil posie?" The second, the Sniper, called down.

"Doesn't matter now just help us up will ya?" BLU shouted back, a growl in his voice. The two mercaneries looked at each other and backed away from the hole to devise a plan. Soon a rope was swung down the side, and BLU grabbed onto it quickly, relieving  
/RED of the weight on his leg. Soon the copy was back out in sunlight, gasping.

"Oh thank god i thought I was a gonnah down there. We gotta get the othah out too!

 _Ah, so they were BLU mercaneries. Great._

RED heard arguing, and the other Scout arguing, his voice going higher with annoyance. Finally, the rope came back down. Scout grabbed the rope with his free hand and, using the other, unwrapped his broken leg painfully. BLU leaned over the hole, a hand  
/outstretched to help RED out.

"Thanks." Scout murmured, near ready to faint from pain and fatigue. The Medic and Sniper looked at each other uneasily, and nodded their heads in acknowledgment. The German went to pick him up.

"Might as vell bring you to your base, you look like you can barely stand." The man said, reaching down and pulling the Scout into a bridal position. Rather than complain about it, RED collapsed into the large arms and nodded weakly. The Medic looked  
/to the other BLUs. "You two back to base now, I'll look at you when I'm back." He looked at Scout at the last part, then turned and headed through the rain across the terrain. The REDDemo was drunkenly looking around, picking up rocks. "Scoot are  
/ya there buddeh?" He murmured between belching. The Medic cleared his throat.

"Here he is," The man called from behind, causing the wobbly man to whip around with a glare. The BLU Medic expected him to throw a bomb or something but, to his surprise, laughed.

"Ah hahaha! Look at thee lil Scoot!" Demo began singing 'Here Comes the Bride'. The doctor rolled his eyes and held the boy out, to which the other man "lovingly" took him, swinging him about.

"Agh! Demoman, quit ya hurting me!" Scout screeched, pounding a fist on the drunks head. The doctor watched them disappear into the gates, Demoman humming, and Scout growling threats.

"Well that was... New." He murmured to himself before turning and heading back.


End file.
